Pet of My Enemy
by GhostAnjo
Summary: Sonic has been shrunken and captured by Dr. Eggman. Will he ever escape or is he doomed to be Eggman's Pet for the rest of his life? DISCONTINUED REWRITE COMING SOON
1. Captured

**So I started this on and I've decided to move it on to here Lacey Vulpix A.K.A. blizzardtheabsol on deviantart started the very first paragrah of it. Enjoy!**

Sonic was having one of his usual, fun battles with Eggman. "Heh, this is way too easy." Sonic snickered. Eggman suddenly shot Sonic with something. sonic froze in place, seeing evrything around him growing rather quickly. ~ Lacey Vulpix

Sonic looked around in confusion. Just then a huge shoe came crashing down in front of Sonic causing him to fall back. Sonic looked up to see a large white hand about to grab him. Sonic stumbled to his feet but I was to late, he was caught. Sonic squirmed to get free but no luck. The hand brought Sonic up to Eggmans face.

Sonic started shaking seeing his greatest enemy so huge, knowing Eggman probably wasn't going to be a gentle giant. "Oh ho ho ho this worked better than I hoped" Eggman's voice boomed causing a shiver to go down Sonic's spine. Sonic tried hard to hide his fear but Eggman noticed the tiny hedgehog shaking. "mmmhehe what's wrong Sonic, you scared?" Eggman grinned. "Yeah right Egghead I'm not afraid of you" Sonic said trying to act like he wasn't scared.

Eggman didn't buy it he knew Sonic was scared, but he decided to toy with Sonic anyways. "Oh really? Well maybe this will change your mind." Eggman said with a wicked grin on his face. Eggman tightened his grip on Sonic squeezing him. "AHHHHH!" Sonic cried out in pain. Sonic found it very hard to breath after a few a seconds. Eggman noticed this and loosened his grip on Sonic. Sonic gasped for air and started coughing and panting.

Eggman took a jar from a shelf and dangled Sonic over it and let go and placed a lid on top of the jar. Sonic hit the bottom of the jar face first with a thud. Sonic got up on his shaky legs. He was exhausted but wasn't about to let Eggman win. Sonic stared to spin dash the walls of the jar but he was too small to even make a small crack. Eggman gave the jar a quick shake, causing Sonic to fall over ending his escape attempt. "Give it up hedgehog your not going anywhere" Eggman said while putting the jar on a shelf "heheheh say goodbye to your freedom Sonic, you belong to me now." Eggman laughed leaving the trapped hedgehog alone. A short time later Sonic passed out from exhaustion


	2. Feeding time

After a few hours Eggman returned with something in his hand. Sonic was still passed out from earlier, but Eggman wasn't willing to wait for Sonic to wake up. Eggman picked up the jar Sonic was in and shook it, waking up Sonic. "Woah! Stop!" Sonic yelled. Eggman stopped and brought the jar up to his face looking in on Sonic, making Sonic feel uneasy and self-conscious. Eggman took the lid off and dumped Sonic onto his hand. Sonic's heart was pounding, thinking of everything Eggman could do and probably would do to him at this size. Sonic kept eyeing what Eggman brought with him, whatever it was Sonic knew it was for him. "What's that?" Sonic timidly asked

"It's your dinner Sonic." Eggman laughed. Sonic looked back at his food. It looked like it had been blended up, it was green, runny and looked like a lot of stuff was mixed in it. Eggman took a narrow liquid dropper and filled it up with the food a quarter of the way and held it in front of Sonic's face. Sonic cringed at the smell. "ugh what is in that?" Sonic asked.

"A mixer of all daily nutrition. It's all you'll need to eat. Now open up." Eggman said trying to get the food in Sonic's mouth. "I'm not eating that junk!" Sonic protested as he squirmed trying to get out of Eggman's grip and turning his head every time Eggman tried to stick the dropper in Sonic's mouth. "Damn it hedgehog hold still!"Eggman yelled.

Eggman was getting frustrated that Sonic would not cooperate. Eggman moved his thumb and index finger up making Sonic hold his head still. Finally Eggman managed to get the dropper in Sonic's mouth. Sonic struggled trying to get the dropper out of his mouth. Eggman squeezed some of the food into Sonic's mouth, making Sonic squirm and kick trying to pull away. As soon as Eggman removed the dropper Sonic spit it out. It tasted worse than it smelled and looked.

Eggman was starting to get impatient with Sonic. Eggman took the dropper and stuck it back in Sonic's mouth and squeezed the food back in his mouth. "Swallow it hedgehog." Eggman growled at Sonic. Sonic ignored him and spit it out again. "Why you little..." Eggman growled. At this point, Eggman was angry with Sonic. With so mainly ingredients the food wasn't exactly cheep to make. Eggman suddenly threw Sonic against the wall and he fell to the ground. Sonic started to panic as Eggman approached him. He tried to get up and run, but he was in too much pain. Eggman reached out to get Sonic. Sonic was trembling, he had this ears back, and he felt like he was about to cry and pass out, he was terrified.

Eggman grabbed Sonic. Sonic then bit Eggman's hand as hard as he could, causing him to let go, but Eggman quickly grabbed Sonic again and squeezed him. "AHHHHH!" Sonic cried. Eggman brought Sonic up to his face. Tears started to run down Sonic's muzzle. Sonic tried to hide his face from Eggman he didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing him like this. Eggman grabbed Sonic's head again making him hold still. He saw that Sonic was crying. A part of Eggman felt bad for Sonic, but a bigger part of him enjoyed seeing Sonic so scared and helpless.

Eggman once again forced the food into Sonic's mouth. "Swallow it hedgehog. Right. Now." Eggman growled. This time Sonic obeyed. He cringed when the mush slid down his throat. He felt like he was going to throw up. "mmhehe good boy!" Eggman laughed and patted Sonic. Sonic turned his head away, he was so humiliated by everything that happened, and now Eggman was treating him like a pet. Eggman once again took the jar and dropped Sonic in it. Sonic curled up in a fetal position, shaking and softly crying. Eggman looked in on Sonic. Seeing him so scared made Eggman feel victorious. Eggman laughed under his breath and put Sonic back on the shelf. After a few minutes Sonic passed out.

* * *

The next day

Sonic woke up in a cold sweat shaking. He had nightmares all night. His whole body was sore and he was shaken from what happened last night. He struggled to his feet. "ugh... I've got to... Get out of here." Sonic groaned, using the walls of the jar to hold himself up. Once Sonic felt like he had enough energy back he charged the wall, hoping to break out or at least tip the jar over. He hit the wall and fell back. He looked at the wall hoping to see a break, but their was nothing. He got back up and charged at it again, and just fell back again with no break.

Sonic was getting frustrated and started punching and kicking the wall, but failed at breaking it. Sonic slumped down to his knees and panted. Sonic heard footsteps and a door opening, and started shaking again. He looked up to see Eggman approaching him. Sonic's heart pounded. Him stumbled to his feet and backed up to the back of the jar as quick as he could. Eggman picked the jar up and looked in on Sonic, and noticed Sonic was nervous. " heh scared are we?" Eggman teased. Eggman carried the jar to a table and placed it down. "Time for a little testing hedgehog" Eggman laughed. "T-testing?" Sonic whimpered.

Eggman filled up a cup of water and Set it down next to the jar. Sonic began sweating again. Eggman opened the jar, dumped Sonic out, and grabbed Sonic's quills. Sonic yelped as he was lifted up by his quills. "heheheh, let's see how well you can swim." Eggman laughed. "WHAT?! You know I can't swim!" Sonic cried. Eggman dangled Sonic over the cup. "Eggman, n-no please!" Sonic pleaded. Eggman laughed under his breath and dropped Sonic into the water.

Sonic panicked as he hit the water. Sonic desperately tried to run out of the cup, but he couldn't get any traction in the water. Eggman took a spoon and stirred the water a bit, making Sonic freak out even more. After a minute Eggman took Sonic out of the water. Sonic gasped for air and began coughing and panting heavily. Eggman held Sonic in the palm of his hand. Sonic was curled up with a look of misery on his face, trembling and crying. Eggman picked Sonic up with him thumb and index finger and brought him up to his face. "Please l-l-leave me alone." Sonic whimpered.

Eggman laughed and brought Sonic closer to his face. "Heheheh maybe I should put you back in hmm hedgehog?" Eggman teased and grabbed Sonic by his quills. "N-no, please!" Sonic cried. Eggman dangled Sonic over the cup again. Sonic started screaming. Eggman lowered Sonic into the water but only up to his wast then took him out, and brought him back up to his face. Sonic was still shaking and crying. "Your scared aren't you hedgehog?" Eggman laughed.

Sonic just looked away ashamed. "Answer me hedgehog!" Eggman scrolled and gave Sonic a quick shake. Sonic only looked at Eggman with sorrowful eyes. Eggman saw that Sonic was clearly terrified but wasn't ready to admit it. Eggman took a napkin, dried off Sonic, and dropped him back into the jar and put him back on the shelf. Sonic curled up at the back of the jar, still shaking and crying, trying to get comfortable but he was damp and cold, and the fact that he was laying against a cold and hard surface didn't help. Eggman left the miserable hedgehog alone...


	3. Worried friends

Meanwhile 

"Sally have you seen Sonic lately?" Tails asked, running up to Sally with a worried look on his face.

"No, the last time I saw him he said he was headed over to your place. Did he show up?"Sally asked.

"Yeah, he was there for about a half hour but then Eggman sent a message to my workshop saying he wanted to see Sonic alone. I haven't seen him since." Tails said.

"What!? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Sally yelled.

"Well Eggman sent a virus with the activated after Sonic left. It jammed my communications and locked me in the workshop. It took me all night to get rid of the virus." Tails replied.

"Nicole, can you contact Sonic?" Sally asked.

"I'll try Sally" Nicole replied. About a minute later Nicole appeared in her A.I. form. "I'm sorry, I tried contacting him though his wrist communicator but all I'm getting is static, and the signal coming from his communicator is very weak." Nicole informed.

"And he hasn't tried to contact us?"Sally asked, getting really worried.

"I'm sorry Sally there 's nothing." Nicole replied.

"Tails, do you think you'll be able trace Eggman's message?"Sally asked.

"I think so, but it could take a while, if Rotor helps me it might go by faster, but it could be weeks, even months before we can trace it." Tails replied.  
Sally thought for a moment. She knew something was wrong, they all did. Sure Sonic can be reckless and irresponsible at times, but he wouldn't just let his friends worry about him like this. "Okay, get started on that, at the moment their's not much else we can do." Sally sighed.


	4. Jail Break?

Sonic was still shaking. He was terrified of what Eggman might do to him next. Every noise Sonic heard made his heart jump. He heard the door opening again and saw Eggman come in. His ears dropped down, and his heart pounded again. "N-no l-leave me alone." Sonic whimpered as Eggman took the jar off of the shelf.

As soon as Eggman dumped Sonic out onto his hand, Sonic bolted and ran off of Eggman as fast as he could and ran out of the room. "Damn it!" Eggman yelled, and went over to an intercom. "Attention the hedgehog is loose don't let him get away!" Eggman yelled. He put the base on lockdown, grabbed a net, and went after Sonic.

Meanwhile, Sonic was running down the halls trying to find a open door or a crack in the wall to escape, already being chased after by badniks and legionnaires, barley dodging attacks. Sonic finally found a small crack in the wall but it was too small for even him. Sonic spin dashed the wall trying to break off whatever he could, when suddenly a legionnaire grabbed him.

"Hey! L-let me go!" Sonic cried. The legionnaire started carrying Sonic away. When the legionnaire made it around the corner Sonic raised his quills and dug them into the legionnaire's hand, drawing blood. The legionnaire screamed and let go. Sonic ran back to the crack in the wall and stared spin dashing at it again. Eggman ran by the legionnaire who was holding his bleeding hand. Eggman assumed it was Sonic's doing. "Where is he!" Eggman yelled.

"I found him digging at the wall around the corner and when I was taking him to you he stabbed me with his quills. I think he ran back to where he was digging." The legionnaire grunted. Sonic finally got the crack big enough for him to fit though. He went though the wall but there was a steel wall in his path, due too Eggman's lock down. Sonic tried spin dashing the wall but it was far too strong and thick.

"No...no, NO!" Sonic yelled. Sonic was so frustrated. He tried hard to break down this wall and now he had to try to find another way out. Sonic came out off the wall, only to be greeted by Eggman's foot crashing down in front of him. Eggman bent down to grab Sonic but he ran back into the crack. His heart began pounding and he started shaking again. "You have 3 seconds to get back out here hedgehog. 1...2...3!" Eggman yelled.

Sonic didn't budge. Eggman put his foot in front of the crack so Sonic couldn't get out. "You, go get me some tweezers now!" Eggman yelled at the legionnaire that found Sonic. The legionnaire left and came back with the tweezers, and handed them to Eggman. Eggman laid down to become eye level with the crack in the wall, and started putting the tweezers in. Sonic quickly ducked under the tweezers and ran out.

Unfortunately Eggman expected this and quickly caught Sonic with the net. Sonic tried spin dashing his way out but the netting was reinforced and he just ended tangled up. "Let me go! I don't belong to you!" Sonic yelled. Eggman reached into the net, pulled Sonic out of the tangle and brought Sonic up to his face. Sonic squirmed trying to get away.

Eggman squeezed Sonic a little harder than he had before causing Sonic to let out an agonizing scream. Eggman then slammed Sonic against the wall. Eggman let go, letting Sonic fall to the ground. Sonic tried lifting himself up by his aching arms but was kicked and sent skidding across the floor. Sonic was kicked again two more times. Sonic didn't move he just laid still, breathing heavily, moaning, crying, and shaking. Eggman picked Sonic up with his thumb and index finger. Sonic cried in pain. His whole body was throbbing in pain. He was badly bruised, had a small amount of bleeding, and a black eye. The only reason Sonic survived this beating was because the energy of all the rings he had used was still in his body. "W-why?" Sonic squeaked.

"WHY!?" Eggman yelled, and squeezed Sonic again. "You've been a thorn in my side for years. I finally have you right where I want you. And hedgehog, as far as your concerned, you belong to me. Your not going home." Eggman yelled. Sonic's heart shank hearing this, realizing Eggman intended on keeping him trapped here for the rest of his life. "And if you ever try to escape again, your punishment will be worse than it was today." Eggman growled then squeezed Sonic again.

"AHHHHH! P-please s-stop. I'm s-s-sorry. P-please!" Sonic cried. Eggman loosened his grip and carried Sonic back to the room he escaped from and put Sonic back in the jar. Sonic cried out when he hit the bottom of the jar. Eggman put the jar back in the shelf and left. It only took a few seconds for Sonic to pass out.


	5. Sleepy hedgehog

Later that night

Sonic's sleep was interrupted by another nightmare. When he awoke he found that he wasn't in the jar anymore, but cuffed and chained by his neck in a small cage. The cage was lined with shredded paper with a small bowl of water. Sonic slowly got up on his shaking legs and limped over to the bowl of water and took a large gulp of it. He hadn't had anything to drink since he was captured.

Sonic jumped hearing a loud noise. He looked over and saw Eggman sleeping in a bed, snoring loudly. Sonic was in Eggman's sleeping quarters on a night stand right next to Eggman's bed, making Sonic feel uneasy. Sonic noticed a note in the cage. He limped over to it and read it.

_Sonic, _  
_As you've probably noticed your chained. If you behave yourself I might unchain you tomorrow and let you run around your cage. Don't try anything funny. Remember I can and will beat you if you disobey me._  
_Your Master, Dr. Eggman _

Sonic was enraged by Eggman's note. He was sick of Eggman talking to him like he was his pet. He spin dashed though Eggman's note a few times tearing it to shreds. Still angry Sonic tried spin dashing though the chain and the cage but failed. Sonic started kicking and punching the bars of the cage, then slumped down and started crying. Thoughts flooded his head. "What am I going to do? How am I going to escape? Can I even escape? How am I going to get back to my normal size? What's Eggman going to do to me next? Why did I have to fall for his trap? Do my friends know where I am? Are they safe? Are they hurt? Are they captured? Please let them be ok. Someone, anyone please help me."

Sonic felt his sprit break as all these thoughts flooded his head making him shake and cry. Suddenly, Eggman punched the cage, after Sonic's crying woke him up. Sonic screamed and ran to the other side of the cage until the chain stopped him. "Get back to bed now!" Eggman yelled. Sonic laid down and curled up shaking and whimpering. Eggman glared at Sonic, terrifying him.

"I better not hear another peep out of you, Got it?" Eggman scrolled and went back to sleep. Sonic pushed the paper around, making himself a bed, and curled up on it. It was hard and uncomfortable, and wasn't much better than sleeping in the jar. Sleep didn't come easy. He was still in a lot pain from his beating, and the cuff around his neck was very uncomfortable and hurt. He was scared and worried, tears still flowed down his mussel. His stomach growled reminding him that he hadn't eaten all day and of the painful memory of being force feed. After what felt like hours, Sonic cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Morning

"Wake up hedgehog!" Eggman ordered. Sonic groaned and tucked his head in his arms. "Now!" Eggman yelled and shook the cage, throwing Sonic against the wall of the cage. Sonic groaned and lifted himself up. He barley got any sleep last night and really wanted to go back to bed, but he got up hoping to avoid being punished. Eggman unchained him and picked him up. Eggman's hand was much softer and warmer than his cage, and Sonic started falling asleep again. Eggman noticed Sonic didn't look so good. He brought Sonic close to his face and lifted his head up with finger. Sonic opened his eyes a bit and Eggman saw that his eyes were red and glassy, and he had bags under his eyes. Eggman also saw little bit of blood around his neck were the cuff was, realizing that the cuff was to tight and wasn't going to work out if he wanted to keep Sonic alive. Eggman grabbed a collar that he made for Sonic just incase he needed it and fastened it around Sonic's neck. "Wha...?" Sonic groaned.

"It's a multi purpose collar. If you try to escape again, I'll activate a special feature on it, that I promise you won't like. For now it's an obedience collar. The cuff that was around your neck last night was making you bleed, so I have to use this instead." Eggman said. Sonic kept trying to rest his eyes before Eggman had his way with him. Eggman was going to run some tests on Sonic, but saw that he was in no condition for experimentation at the moment.

"I'm going to let you sleep for a few more hours." Eggman said, then lifted Sonic over the cage and dropped him in. Sonic groaned as Eggman attached the chain to his collar. Sonic crawled over to his makeshift bed, and curled up trying to get comfortable. Eggman saw Sonic struggling to get comfortable and took some tissue paper and dropped it on the opposite side of were Sonic was trying to sleep. Sonic noticed but didn't go for it. He just looked up at Eggman afraid that it was some kind of test. Eggman realized Sonic wasn't going to fall asleep until he left, so he walked out of the room.

Sonic struggled to his feet and walked over to the tissue and dragged it back to his make shift bed. He folded it a few times and placed it on top of his bed then laid down on it then pulled some of the tissue over his body. Sonic was a little more comfortable than he was before. His bed was softer now and the collar was better than the cuff but it was still uncomfortable. He tugged on his collar hoping to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. Sonic was too tried to fight it any more and closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	6. A Call For Help

A few hours later

Sonic woke up, having yet again another nightmare. His nightmares were all to real. Usually about him trying to get away but failing and getting caught or being horribly beaten. Sonic dug his face in his hands and began crying "Their has to be a way out of this." Sonic whimpered. Suddenly Sonic remembered his wrist communicator. He hated calling for help but at this point he didn't know what else he could do. He looked around to make sure no one was watching.

He saw a security camera in the corner of the room, pointed at him. Sonic tucked himself under the tissue, hiding himself from the camera then lifted the cuff of his glove to get to his communicator. Sonic's heart shank the communicator was badly damaged and smashed in, he figured that it happened when he was beaten. Sonic still tried to call for help. "Hello? " Sonic asked and waited for a response, but all he got was static. "Hello is anyone there?" Sonic askied again, but still no response. "Sally? Tails? Nicole? Rotor? Amy? Please anyone, Someone please!" Sonic whimpered. There was still nothing. "Please if someone can hear me I've been captured and shrunken by Eggman. He's keeping me as his pet and beating and torturing me. P-please help me!" Sonic cried.

Suddenly the tissue was torn off of Sonic. He looked up to see Eggman glaring down at him angrily. Sonic didn't notice that Eggman came into the room while he was sending a call for help and he heard nearly everything. Eggman reached into the cage to grab Sonic. He ran to the opposite side of the cage but Eggman pulled his chain and flung Sonic back. Eggman took a controller out of his pocket and pressed a button on it and Sonic's collar began shocking him.

Sonic screamed, grabbed the collar and started pulling it while still being shocked. "Give it up hedgehog, no matter how hard to try you won't get that collar off." Eggman growled then turned off the shocking. Eggman unchained Sonic, grabbed him and brought to his face. "What did I tell you about trying to escape?" Eggman yelled making Sonic flinch. Sonic was terrified, he knew he was in a lot of trouble and about to be beaten. "I-I..." Sonic began.

"Shut it!" Eggman yelled. Sonic flinched and covered his head with his arms. Eggman took a pair of tweezers and ripped the communicator off Sonic's wrist, and crushed it. "NO!" Sonic cried watching his only way of possibly contacting his friends being destroyed. All he could do now was hope his message was heard.

Eggman held Sonic by his quills and glared at him, sending a chili down his spine. Eggman suddenly slammed Sonic down on the night stand a few times. Sonic screamed in agony. "E-Egg-Eggman p-please s-s-stop." Sonic wheezed. Sonic was thrown against the wall and fell to the ground. Sonic was wheezing, coughing, crying, and violently shacking. He was badly bleeding. A lot of his bruises turned into open wounds. One of his legs was horribly sprained and could barley move it. Somehow no bones were broken.

Eggman walked over to Sonic still angry. "n-n-nooo I'm s-sorry p-please s-stop! Sonic wheezed. Eggman picked up Sonic by his quills again. He wrapped Sonic's larger wounds in gauze, and dropped him back in his cage. Sonic struggled to crawl back to his make shift bed. Eggman noticed that Sonic was dragging his leg. "Oh Just great" Eggman thought to himself, and picked Sonic back up. "n-no, p-please, l-leave me alone" Sonic wheezed. Eggman said nothing and walked out of the room with Sonic in his hand.

Eggman walked down the halls of the base until he reached a white room. Sonic realized it was an operation room and became more nervous than he already was. Eggman examined Sonic's leg, and saw it was very swollen. He placed Sonic on the examination table and took a X-ray of him. Eggman didn't see any breakage but he did see heavy swelling on his lower leg. Eggman slammed his hand down on the table.

"Damn it now I have to wait to do any testing!" Eggman yelled. Sonic flinched and covered a his head with his good arm and trembled, terrified that Eggman was going to beat him again. Eggman dug through drawers and cabinets trying to find gauze and plaster. He found what he needed and placed it next to Sonic. He took Sonic's shoe and sock off of the sprained leg and placed them on the table. Eggman put some plaster on his leg and tried to mold it in the shape of his leg. Sonic cringed every time Eggman shaped the cast. After a minute Eggman saw that making a plaster cast wasn't going to work. He couldn't get it in the right shape with Sonic so small, and Eggman wasn't willing to return Sonic to his normal size for even a second, unless he really had to.

He took Sonic over to the sink and washed the plaster off him before it dried. The water pressure was too high for Sonic at his size, and it pounded against his sore body. Eggman dried Sonic and changed the gauze on his open wounds. He placed Sonic back on the table and started wrapping gauze around his leg. Eggman figured if Sonic's injures didn't show improvement after a while he would un-shrink him long enough to make casts for him. "Put your shoe back on" Eggman said while putting things away. Sonic obeyed, carefully putting his shoe back on over the gauze, and sat there, nervously waiting for Eggman's next move.

Eggman walked over to the opposite side of where Sonic was sitting and put his index finger down on the table. "Come." Eggman ordered. Sonic only looked up at Eggman shaking. "Walk over here now!" Eggman ordered again. Sonic still didn't move and He didn't want to obey Eggman at all, especially when Eggman talked to him like a pet. "Do you want to be beaten again?" Eggman yelled. With that Sonic struggled to get up on his feet and slowly limped over to Eggman's finger. Eggman was trying to see if Sonic had enough energy for any testing. He didn't. As soon as Sonic got to Eggman's finger he collapsed to his knees, panting and shaking. Eggman picked up Sonic by his quills again and held him in front of his face. Sonic looked into Eggman dark eyes and cried. "P-please Eggman...I-I want to go h-home. You had your fun with m-me. P-please l-let me go." Sonic pleaded.

"I already told you your not going home. Ever. Don't make me remind you again!" Eggman growled and carried Sonic back to his cage. Eggman gently placed Sonic on his make shift bed trying to prevent any more damage to his injures. Eggman chained Sonic back up then left. Shortly after Sonic passed out.


End file.
